Olivia Castle
Olivia Castle is a survivor of the North Bay Bridge collapse and the arch-rival of Candice Hooper in Final Destination 5. She is an office assistant at Presage Paper and qualified to go on a cooperate retreat. She escaped from the bridge, when Sam Lawton witnessed the premonition. Olivia resided in New York and was insensitive and somewhat bitchy. She works as an office assistant in the local sales division at Presage Paper. She is one of the employees qualified to go on a corporate retreat. She was also in a band. Olivia was the third survivor to die. Final Destination 5 When Olivia Castle first emerges from a van, her bandmate drove her there, and reminds Olivia of her glasses she left in the van. After getting her glasses from him, he tells Olivia not to forget their upcoming gig. She says she'll be there. Walking away from the van, she flirts with Peter, which causes a bitter Candice to indirectly confront her. She and Candice have a little feud. On the way to a retreat with her coworkers, Sam has a vision of the North Bay Bridge collapsing, and Olivia is among those who made it off the bridge. She then appeared at the memorial and also during Dennis Lapman's speech. She couldn't help, but laugh at Isaac Palmer and Nathan Sears' jokes even during a sad occasion, she states that she just gets weird with tragedies. After Candice's death, she is seen at work. She approaches Sam and Molly Harper about the grievance pay, and talks about Candice's death. She nearly felt happy that Candice died. Olivia then joins the others to have drinks before heading to the local clinic. Death Holding a teddy bear by its neck, Olivia quietly hyperventilates as she looks at the machine. As the machine starts up during her surgery session, a droning noise represents a faint scream of a woman. Olivia tilts her head upwards. "What was that?" Olivia asks. "Relax." Leonetti calms her by gently resting her head in the clamp. "You know, it looks a lot worse than it really is. Okay, I'm gently going to position your head, and I want you to tell me when this feels snug." Leonetti tells her, tightly securing her head. "I can't move my head." Olivia tells him. "Perfect. Just what we want." Leonetti says, smirking. Leonetti grabs eye drops as he opens Olivia's eyes. "Here we go. Okay, now comes the fun part. Here comes a drop." Leonetti says as the eye drops drips in her eyeballs. "And you feel a little numbness in your eye. Which is a good thing." Leonetti assures her as he puts on gloves and grabs a speculum and fixes it. He leans closer to her. "Deep breath." he tells her as he puts the speculum in her right eye by widening her eyelid. Olivia chokes the teddy bear's neck. "Relax." Leonetti says as he struggles to widen the speculum. Olivia "Very good." Leonetti says. Olivia eye looks around as Leonetti finally positions the speculum. "That a girl." says Leonetti. "That's not so bad. Is it?" Leonetti says. He looks through his computer. "Looks good." he says. Olivia holds onto the teddy bear's face so hard that its left eye comes out. The glass eye falls onto the ground. A creaking noise comes from his computer. "What was that?" Olivia asks, worried. "Just relax, Olivia. Just gonna enter some data into...Dottie?! Dot...You know what. My assistant have given me an uncompleted file. I'll be right back." Leonetti says, opening the door. "Hold on! You're leaving?" Olivia says, holding the stuffed teddy bear. A cup of water that Olivia left on top of a water cooler is knocked over when the cooler bubbles, and the cup spills onto the power unit of the laser machine plugged into the wall. The intensity of the ray overheats and the laser machine starts to shake. As Olivia reaches for the emergency stop on the control, she knocks it to the floor, where the activation button is pressed, discharging the laser in her right eye. The laser burns across her iris, causing her to scream in anguish. The laser burns a line across her sclera. A horrified Olivia whimpers as the teddy bear falls to the ground. Olivia lets out a loud cry. "Help me!" she pleads. She yells as she rips the speculum out from her eye and holds her hand above her eyes as the laser discharges and burns lines across her palm as she yells. Olivia attempts to escape but to no avail. Olivia continues whimpering with fear. The laser possibly burns her eye once more as she cries in pain. "Olivia Castle?! Where is she?" Molly asks, rushing to the front desk, followed by Sam. "She might be in danger!" Sam says, worried. "N-no. She's fine. We do this kind of standard procedure all the time---" Leonetti assures them. Just after, Olivia's screaming is heard as Sam, Molly, and Leonetti rushes to the room. Olivia sobs as she manages to release her head from the clamp and gets off the table, her right eye bloody and burnt and is unable to see. "Help me." Olivia sobs as she turns around seeing Sam, Molly, and Leonetti enter the procedure room with shock. "Help me!" Olivia screams. However, being in high heel boots, Olivia trips over the glass teddy bear's eye on the floor and stumbles towards the window, shrieking. "No!" Molly shrieks. Olivia smashes through the window, screaming, while falling 4 stories onto a parked car's windshield, instantly killing her as it instantly cracks and leaves a blood stain. Olivia's body drops onto the street as millions of glass shards shatters everywhere. At the same time, her left eye dislodges and rolls out onto the road only to be run over by a speeding car, turning it to a bloody mess. Alternate Death When Olivia goes to have her eye surgery, her head is tightly secured and her right eyelid pried open with a speculum. She squeezes a teddy bear out of nervousness, popping off its glass eye onto the floor. While Leonetti prepares her eye, he is missing file information and leaves her to consult his secretary. A cup of water that Olivia left on top of a water cooler is knocked over when the cooler bubbles, and the cup spills onto the power unit of the laser machine plugged into the wall. The intensity of the ray overheats and the laser machine starts to shake. As Olivia reaches for the emergency stop on the control, she knocks it to the floor, where the activation button is pressed, discharging the laser in her right eye. The laser burns across her iris, causing her to scream in anguish. The laser burns a line across her sclera. Olivia whimpers as the teddy bear falls to the ground. She yells and rips the speculum out from her eye as she holds her hand above her eyes as the laser burns lines across her palm. Olivia attempts to escape but to no avail. Olivia yells as the laser burns her iris and sclera in her left eye, turning it into a bloody mess. Olivia squeals in pain. Molly and Sam rush out of the elevator. "Where is she?" Molly asks, rushing to the front desk, followed by Sam. "She might be in danger!" Sam says, worried. "N-no. She's fine. We do this kind of standard procedure all the time---" Leonetti assures them. Just after, Olivia's screaming is heard as Sam, Molly, and Leonetti rushes to the room. Olivia sobs as she manages to release her head from the clamp and gets off the table, both eyes bloody and burnt and is unable to see. "Help me." Olivia sobs as she turns around seeing Sam, Molly, and Leonetti enter the procedure room with shock. "Help me!" Olivia screams. However, being in high heel boots, Olivia trips over the glass teddy bear's eye on the floor and stumbles towards the window, shrieking. "No!" Molly shrieks. Olivia smashes through the window, screaming, while falling 4 stories onto a parked car's hood, instantly killing her. Olivia's body drops onto the street as millions of glass shards shatters everywhere. Category:Characters